


Breeder

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, Sex Toys, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny lifted her head to meet the steel gray eyes of her tormenter. “No.” Three days left. Three days until she bit her tongue and drowned in her own blood. Three days. She could fight for just three more days and die with her head held high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_phoenix731](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lily_phoenix731).



_Let us begin…_

Ginny nearly sobbed when the cell door flew open. She looked up from her spot in the far corner of the room. She had been here too long to delude herself. 

Freedom was a far cry away, there would be no Harry to rescue her this time, no order to come and liberate her. 

It was just her and Bellatrix.

“Good morning little girl.” The dark-haired death eater cooed at her. “There are only three days left, you know.” Thin knobby fingers wound their way around red locks of hair. “I’m sure you’ll fetch a good price once I’m done with your training, yes darling?”

Blue eyes flickered to the side where the gashes in the wall counted the days of her imprisonment. Dear god it would be a year in three days. She’s have to bite her tongue in three days—it hardly seemed fair. But a promise was a promise and Weasleys kept their word, even if it was only to themselves.

“Position one!” Bella’s voice switched from coos to command so abruptly that it jerked Ginny out of her thoughts.

God she felt sick to her stomach when she complied. Seated on her heels, hands palm down on her thighs, head tipped down eyes staring at the death eaters glossy black boots and knees spread wide exposing her most sensitive self to the damp dungeon and barmy-Bella. 

The sounds of fabric shifting could be heard throughout the small cell. “I’ve brought you a present my girl. I know that you’ve been lonely here all by yourself, so I got you a friend.” Bella crouched down and smiled serenely at her charge as she waved a purple phallus in one hand. “Do you like it pretty girl?”

Dear god enough was enough. “No I don't, and stop speaking to me like I’m a child.”

Bella’s grin turned to a devilish smirk. She looked everywhere but as insane and malevolent as she had in the wanted posters that had been posted everywhere three years ago. “Bad girl.”

It was so quick Ginny could barely register what had happened. Her cheek was being pressed into the cold flagstone along with her breast her shoulder burned from the weight of the heavy boot. Her ass and hairless folds were propped up and exposed.

True Bella knew she wasn’t in top form any longer. Dementors did that, it was one of those things that couldn’t be helped. But regardless of mental state she would always take advantage of a perfectly presented target.

She leaned over purposely allowing the tips of her hair to brush across the clammy skin making the girl shudder. “Such naughtyness!” She said before slamming a hand down on one pale globe of flesh before swatting at the other. She watched the hand print fade from a seared whit to dark red before repeating the process. “I know your mummy taught you to be respectful and thankful. What would she say!?”

“Nothing you bitch, you killed her!” The sharp reply fought its way through tightly clenched teeth. 

“AH, so you’re right darling.” Bella giggled before landing another smack before she strut over to the chair in the opposite corner. Once seated tossed the purple dildo at the crumpled heap of girl. “Get started.”

Ginny lifted her head to meet the steel gray eyes of her tormenter. “No.” Three days left. Three days until she bit her tongue and drowned in her own blood. Three days. She could fight for just three more days and die with her head held high.

“What a shame,” Bella shook her head as if she resigned herself to something. “I wanted to hear you scream when you came but now it seems that it wont be possible.” With a lazy flick of her wand Bella made the purple dildo come to life and dig it’s self into the resisting girl. 

Ginny screamed loudly as she felt something inside her break and blood dribble down her thighs. 

A second lazy flick of Bella’s wand gagged the girl. The red rubber ball opened her mouth painfully wide and the magical straps buckled themselves behind her head.

“The ball will give you water and nutrient potion every hour.” Bella pushed herself up from the chair and walked over to her trainee once more, she dragged her thin fingers through the wild red locks once more before walking to the door. “I’ll be back to see you in three days, pumpkin.”


End file.
